


It's Always Been You

by burninginfandomhell



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: M/M, benverly if u squint, eddie is sweet n gay, get ready for some Premium Richie Roasts, richie is bi n sad, this movie saved my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninginfandomhell/pseuds/burninginfandomhell
Summary: "God, Eddie, I..." he trailed off, unable to find the words. What could he even say? "It's always been you" was way too cheesy, no matter how true it was.(Spicy content within)





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> ya gurl is back at it again and here with some reddie. I really tried to capture the voice of Richie so...yeah.

The sound of Please Don't Go Girl by New Kids on the Block started filling Ben's small room, and Beverly elbowed him. "Hey, it's our song."

Ben blushed like a sugar beet, never able to conceal his feelings for her.

The weather outside in Derry was frigid, but it was so, so warm in the cozy house with seven kids.

"God, I'd _so_ do Joey McIntyre," said Eddie.

"Really? I'm more of a Jordan Knight girl myself," Beverly remarked, as if her opinion reigned supreme.

"No way, Joey is the hottest."

They fought back and forth until Richie cut in with: "Wait wait wait, you're _gay_?"

The entire Losers Club turned to Richie and gave him such a _look_ , as if Eddie being a _homo_ was fucking common knowledge.

"Yeah no shit, fuckwad," said Eddie. "I'm wearing shorts with goddamn _rainbows_ on them."

"How’d you not know, Richie?" Mike (fucking _Mike_ , who they had only met a few months ago) asked. “I’ve known forever.”

Richie stood up on Ben's bed, ever the dramatic, and turned to who he thought was his best friend. "That's a good question, why _didn't_ I know? This is the kind of shit the closest people in your life might want to hear!"

Eddie frowned. "I'm sorry, I thought it was obvious."

Richie turned to everyone. "And you're all just...fine with this?"

"Yeah pretty much," said Stan. "And if you're gonna be an asshole about it you can leave."

The rest of the crew nodded in agreement.

Eddie smiled sheepishly. "Thanks guys."

Richie jumped back into a sitting position, his arms crossed angrily. "Whatever."

Conversation continued normally, but Richie gave asshole remarks way less than usual. He was too caught up in something that he had only done a handful of times, and that thing was thinking. Thinking, thinking about how casual everyone was about Eddie, _their Eddie_ , being _like that_. Maybe all those times Richie had looked at boys “differently” wasn't just a phase, but it was _real_. Maybe he didn't have to bury it, try so hard to kill it.

But Richie liked girls. He _knew _he liked girls. They were pretty, and sweet, and most importantly, they had boobs.__

____

But Richie also knew he liked Eddie. A lot. Maybe more than he should.

"Y-you okay, R-Richie?" asked Bill.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about doing your mom!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to ranting about boy bands.

The only one who didn't seem totally convinced by the lewd comment was Eddie, but he kept it to himself.

There was something very different behind those thick glasses than the usual cockiness. Something more like pain.

Richie was afraid of clowns.

But he was also afraid of what would happen if he took on his feelings.

******************************************************************************  
  
As the sun was finally setting, Richie and Eddie decided to walk home together, holding their bikes alongside as they strolled.

"I still think Joey McIntyre is the hottest," mumbled Eddie.

Richie laughed. "Seriously? You gotta let that go, Bev clearly won the argument."

"You know I don't do well under pressure!"

Richie messed up the shorter boy's hair. "Yeah, and you get a boner every time you make human contact."

"Shut up."

Richie proceeded to make erotic moaning noising while humping the air, but Eddie just rolled his eyes. What a fucking idiot.

They walked in silence for a little while, and though the trashmouth tried not to stare at his pretty friend, the effort was futile.

His imagination bended and twisted his thoughts, molding them into a wild fantasy where he threw their bikes to the ground and made out with Eddie right on the sidewalk. His testosterone-fueled brain churned out something sicker with each passing moment.

"You alright Richie? Your glasses are all fogged up."

_Shit_. He took them off and wiped away the droplets, his cheeks turning slightly red with embarrassment. Well, he could always blame that on the cold.

"I'm always good, baby."

Eddie giggled and decided to drop it. They were at the Tozier's house anyway.

"I best be bloody leaving then, old chap!" said Richie in his horrible British impression. "Got some shows to watch on me tele!"

Eddie laughed. "Whatever, asshole, I'll see you tomorrow."

Richie was instantly relieved. Some alone time might cure the claustrophobic nerves that had been closing in on him for the whole walk. Goddamn that boy's gorgeous face.

  
"Wait!"

Richie turned back around, hand still poised to turn the knob on his front door.

"Why have you been weird all day?" Eddie demanded.

Richie felt his skin prickle with anxiety. "What do you mean? I'm just thinking about all the pussy I'll get after winter break."

"Stop it, okay? Just stop it! You've been staring into space, and talking way less, and you've only made, like, five jokes about my mom." He reached out and touched his friend's arm. "Tell me what's up."

Richie, for once in his life, was speechless. His palms started to sweat and his heart pounded in his ears.

Eddie's eyes widened with fear. "Oh god, you're not–" he looked over his shoulder and dragged Richie to the side of the house, more hidden from unforgiving Derry. "You're not being weird because I'm gay, are you? Because I'll fling myself off the Kissing Bridge right now if you don't want me anymore."

Richie bit his lip and insisted that nothing was the matter, but his quiet, shaky voice said otherwise.

Eddie leaned closer, their breaths hot on one another's faces. "Please talk to me."

A tear burned its way down Richie's pale skin. "What if," he sniffed, "what if I like guys too?"

Eddie stepped back. "Oh...well, uh, you know we'll always have your back, so–"

"I know that _now_." His jaw tightened. "But I've kind of been torturing myself for, um, I don't know, _forever_ , and then I saw how fucking _cool_ everyone was about you, and it was like...it's been that easy the whole time? Thanks for the update guys!"

"Hey, it's okay–"

"No, it's not okay!" He stared like a wounded animal, eyes glassy. "I'm so fucking scared, Eddie."

He sobbed into Eddie's shoulder while the smaller boy tried not to squirm at the thought of snot getting on his shirt. He had to remember that he wasn't delicate. It was all...what was the word? Gazebos?

After Richie had calmed down a bit, he leaned back and scanned over Eddie's face; his cute nose, his enchanting eyes, every goddamn freckle, and his soft lips that were practically _begging_ to be kissed. Their arms were still around each other, but it had turned from a comforting hug to a bewitching game of _who makes the first move_.

"God, Eddie, I..." he trailed off, unable to find the words. What could he even say? " _It's always been you_ " was way too cheesy, no matter how true it was.

Eddie put one of his hands on the back of Richie's neck. "What is it?" he asked.

And looking into those deep brown eyes, Richie _knew_ that Eddie _knew_.

So there were no words, only actions.

  
They met in the middle, and the electricity was enough to power the town for months, no, years. It was as if their whole lives had led to this exact moment; that nothing in the past had ever mattered and nothing to come ever would. Not even demon clowns. Not like this.

They breathlessly gazed at each other, their foreheads pressed together.

"You know, maybe your mom will let you sleep over," Richie said, punctuating it with a smirk and an eyebrow raise.

Eddie pressed a light kiss to his jaw, leaned in so close that his lips were touching Richie's ear, and quietly said, "Your glasses are fogged up, _Mr. Smooth_."

Richie hastily wiped them off. "Thanks, way to kill the mood."

He tried to stay pissed, but ended up breaking into a grin.

They cracked up like it was the funniest thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> ...reddie for it? by taylor swift  
>  (that was dumb)  
> (plz scream to me about the Good Children)
> 
> Update: hecc ppl r actually reading this??? and liking it?!?! that’s pretty rad.


End file.
